Perfect Contrast
by Taratsu Kama
Summary: An outcast that loves to be contrary is befriended by a popular girl, a fateful descision that brings her to a point in her life where things will change forever... rated T, just in case
1. Softball

The Random Outburst in Science Story

**(A/N) The Random Outburst in Science Story! This is my first fanfic, even though i think im okay at writing and i love doing it, I havn't had too many ideas. Suddenly, in science, i picked up my pen and started furiously writing, leaving Maddie (friend) to stare at me and wonder what sort of demons had taken hold of my brain. There will be vampires later in this, i hope, i'll just have to see where it takes me... I added a part so AngelSoldier 666 will be happy. Im open to suggestions...**

* * *

Contrast

The look on her face revealed she had already deemed me incompetent. I suck at this. You need hand-eye coordination to play sports, a skill I didn't have. The only thing on my side was speed, which would carry me easily around the bases before my opponents had a chance to react. If I ever hit the ball. Which I knew I wouldn't. My one and only athletic skill was wasted here.

"Kat!" a frantic shriek called, causing me to look up, only to be hit right on my forehead with a disturbing _thump_ as the hard form of a softball connected with my skull. I fell, dizzy, the world gone black, worried voices dancing in the air above me. In my scrambled brain a thought emerged, slowly. Why were they called softballs? It had felt like a rock!

"Katsunori Crane? Speak to me, girl, are you okay? Get up, now." The coach's authoritative voice rose above the rest, calling me by my full name. I groaned and rolled over, the sunlight filtering through my eyelids before I opened them.

"Kat? Are you hurt?? HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP?" The girls' voices demanded, saturated with concern for me, even though I wasn't even really part of the team, due to my total lack of capability. They were probably wondering if a hit to the head would incapacitate my already meager athletic skills even more. "Yeah…I think im okay. Umm...five fingers, maybe? Or four fingers and a thumb." I answered weakly, and hauled myself up with the support of the coach's man-like arms. "You go sit down now, and take a rest." She ordered me, relief that my head wasn't too damaged evident in her voice, and I complied. I was led to the bench and given an ice pack, but the swelling was already decreasing.

The girl who had been evaluating my skills (or lack thereof) in the tryouts came over and sat with me, talking incessantly so I wouldn't feel alone. She blabbered about how she had been on the softball team since entering high school last year, and that she was on the team in middle school before that. She mentioned her name was Annali Brooks, something weird her mom made up. I had wanted to tell her off before because she wasn't helping my pounding head, but this caught my attention.

I laughed, "Hey, my name is hardly any better. You heard the coach say it. I'm Katsunori Crane." She smiled a nervous kind of smile; no doubt surprised I had broken my silence. "Yeah, I think I've seen you around school before. Aren't you in my social studies class?" she queried.

Now it was my turn to be surprised. I usually lurked through the hallways unseen, the way I dress and act making most people reluctant to approach me, save a special few. I supposed I was a bit scary and unusual-looking, with my straight, jagged black hair cutting crookedly across my face, the bright turquoise tips luminescent in contrast. I wore sort of heavy black eyeliner under my unremarkable gray-blue eyes, and my clothes were either completely black or crazy neon rainbows. My look was about the contrast, how the dark liner looked against my pale skin, the glowing shirts with the dark jeans, although I hardly considered it a "look". I loved contrast, to be contrary to what people expected.

This girl, Annali, was the exact opposite. She had frizzy orange hair that stuck out in odd angles from her ponytail, bright green eyes, no make-up, and soft gray and white clothes. She looked to be about two inches taller than my short five feet three inches. Being sixteen, I figured I was done growing, doomed to never be able to reach the tub of cookie dough in the cupboard over the refrigerator. The only thing alike about us was our pallid complexion and our uncommon names.

"I know I've definitely seen you, but I didn't realize anyone else had taken notice of me." I replied, and realized with a jolt that together, we were the perfect contrast.

* * *

**Eee, so sorry its so short, but i had to end it there. If you like it please let me know (though i somehow doubt people will)and i'll get writing ASAP, but for now im unable to.**

**I promise i'll make them longer as the story starts to evolve.**

**LOve & hugs & Sugar & Spazz**


	2. Outcasts

**Outcasts **

**(A/N) Hii there, if you're back for chapter two then I guess I should take that as a good sign. I got three reviews! Woo! –Does a little happy dance- Thank you guys so much who bothered to read this little insignificant patch in the midst of all these awesome stories Blahh, the chaps are going to be short in the beginning T.T since this is all expirimentie. Kay, I'll shutup now…**

* * *

The next day, a Monday, I awoke with a sinking feeling. I _hate_ Mondays. Not like any other day of the week was any better. I struggled out of bed and pulled on a random pair of jeans over my Hello kitty underwear I preferred to sleep in. Stumbling down the stairs, I alighted in the living room, the cheery bright yellow walls seeming to leer at me. I made my way to the deserted kitchen and dug out a box of strawberry pop tarts and boiled up a pot of tea.

I was always alone in the morning, my single mother off to work long before I woke up for school. The quiet comforted me slightly, the feeling of dread ebbing away in the serene early morning and quelling the uneasiness bubbling in my stomach.

Once I left the warmth of my bed I transformed into an alert morning person, enjoying the gray predawn light and the stealthy way it seemed to creep across the linoleum. Tea and pop tarts finished, I climbed the stairs to take a shower and straighten my wild hair.

All fixed up, I went to the closet and grabbed the first things I got my hands on, a pair of ragged black jeans and an electric green shirt with black sharpie scribbles decorating it. A result of my boredom after just finishing a good book.

Pulling on a piano-key belt and my (colorfully) scribbled black converse, I dashed down the stairs to grab my bag full of last nights completed homework. I ran out outside and hurriedly fed our dozen or so chickens, all scolding me for my tardiness. The way to the high school was a short and easy walk through an old horse pasture and a bit of woods.

When I snuck through the front door, I was stunned to see Annali coming toward me with a huge grin on her face, calling "Good morning Kat!" all bright and chipper-like. She was tailed by a snobby looking blonde and a tall, athletic brunette. They looked like the cheerleader type. **(A/N sorry to anyone who is a cheerleader, I know not all are bad!)**

Fighting the urge to groan out loud, I just stared at them, wondering if they came to torment me about getting hit in the head at those stupid tryouts my mom had suggested. They had almost seemed like a good idea.

They were all dressed in soft pastels, colors I tended to avoid. The blonde was showing more skin than I would like to see. The cheap mood ring on my finger shifted until it showed the color that symbolized calm. I smiled. It always knew the exact opposite of what I was feeling.

"Hey!" Annali said brightly, finally reaching me through the tangle of kids in the hallway. "I want you to meet my friends Amber and Chloe. Say hi girls. They're on the cheer squad." I shuddered. Too happy for a Monday. I was right about the cheer thing, though there really wasn't anything else they could be.

Her pals didn't look too thrilled about being seen with me, a generally social outcast, but they echoed her with soft "hellos". I continued to stare, not saying a word, purposefully making them feel awkward as the silence continued and the tension built.

"Well..." Annali said bravely, breaking the silence. "Well, we, I mean, I, wanted to know if you would like to hang out on Friday, maybe at the mall? You seemed kind of…" she trailed off, her bravado at approaching me fading.

"Lonely?" I finished for her, and she nodded ever so slightly.

So. Befriending the outcast. Apparently, her followers were just there for back-up, in case it turned out I was violent or had rabies or something. Not like any of them could really hurt me; I may be short and slim, but I had my history of hitting people back in middle school, and my strong legs were excellent for kicking. I should have done track, but I was banned after I nearly killed someone with a javelin, due to the little hand-eye coordination thing that was essential for aiming.

I decided right then that this was a perfect chance to be contrary by surprising them all.

"Sure, I'd love to hang out Friday. I've got nothing planned." I answered, watching a surprised look pass between blondie and the brunette, and secretly smiled. Leaving them with mouths hanging open, I crept away to class, hearing Annali's call behind me, "Have a good rest of your day!" after she had recovered from the initial shock. I snorted. A good day for sure.

The rest of the day passed quickly, until finally it was last period and I was in Math. This was my favorite subject because I was good at it, _and _I sat next to Callum.

Callum was my dream guy. But I don't let _him_ know that. Because he was also one of my best friends. He had dark brown hair that looked always mildly messed up, covering his left eye completely. The tips of his hair gradually got lighter until they were bleach blonde near the end, but at the very tips they were blood red. I knew he straightened his hair, even if he never admitted to it. I had caught him in the act before. He wore tight black clothes, showing off his slim-but-muscular figure.

I was in the middle of doodling along the edge of my notebook and daydreaming about Callum while the teacher prattled on, when a neatly folded shred of paper landed on my desk. I looked up at Callum and raised my eyebrow, but he just mouthed, "Read."

Opening the tiny scrap revealed a note in his neat hand, asking a simple question: _Were you talking to Annali Brooks in the hall this morning?_

I scribbled a quick _Yes. Why?_ and watched as he opened it and began his reply. A new scrap landed on my desk in the form of a paper airplane, saying: _Just wondering._ _You know she's like, the head cheerleader, or whatever it's called? Was she harassing you?_

_Oh, Callum, overreacting and protective as always. Nope, she just wanted to ask me to hang out on Friday. You know. The usual. Besides, I thought you never paid attention to what cheerleaders do, much less cared._

His adorable brow furrowed with concern as he read it, and wrote back: _You're right, I don't pay attention to them, but I do pay attention to **you**. What was your answer?_

_Of course I told her yes. No need to be unfriendly, you know?_ I wrote and threw the note back, adding a little smiley face at the end. He shook his head and wrote: _Always the contrary._

At this point the teacher had walked up to us, making grunting noises in his throat, which I assumed meant we were in trouble. I rolled my eyes at Callum as the teacher told us we had detention tomorrow for disrupting the class.

Whatever. At least it was with Callum, and not alone. Then we could discuss the manga we had recently read, along with other good books, because I knew they never really watched you in detention, as it was a good emergency hang out spot for the rest of my little group. We could also discuss what Annali's sudden interest in me could mean and what her (possibly evil) intentions were.

* * *

**Okay, there was chapter two. I know nothing really happened, but the Friday thing is crucial and you got to meet Callum :D A bit longer this time, i'm getting there. Suggestions, comments, ANYTHING. They make me all tingley on the inside :P**

**Love & hugs & Sugar & spice, **

**Kuuanvang **


	3. EEEK!

Authors Note: AHH

Authors Note: AHH!! It's so chaotic! I'm In Trouble, because my Sneaky ferret (that's really his name, Sneaky) got up onto a table and broke some oh so precious glass figurine thing, and it's my fault. I mean, his name is SNEAKY. I didn't even name him that; he came with the name from the shelter. (The other is Mocha, he's a bit more easy going and less trouble-making.) So now I have to go bathe them, and clean their cage, and then not come on the computer, which means I won't be writing until Saturday night because my buddy Maddie is making me dress her up all emo because apparently I'm some sort of expert at that sort of thing. Pfft. Now you know my plans for the weekend…heh. I know I suck for not writing and you should all hate me T.T

**I'll see you few people that have read this on Saturday…**

**Love & Hugs & sugar & spazz,**

**Kuuanvang**


	4. Detention

**Detention**

**Chapter three. Woo-hoo! Oh no, spell check is trying to tell me I spelled "hoo" wrong…lets see, what are my options? Hoot, hoop, hook, hood, hoof. Don't want any of those, stupid computer. Why can't you do something useful, like telling me when I've used the wrong form of "there"? Okay, you're probably tired of my ranting…Thanks oh so much for the reviews to the people that did :D**

* * *

The next morning I woke up around 5am. I scurried down the stairs and made my tea, pouting when I discovered that my much-needed supply of strawberry pop tarts was diminished. I got ready for school, today wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans and a black top that said Shiny Toy Guns, one of my favorite bands, across the front.

Next I fed the chickens while my huge orange (and slightly feral) cat followed me around, biting at my ankles painfully and drawing blood before I shooed him away.

It turns out that the pain of his teeth piercing my skin had set a precedent for the day. I knew the moment I walked through the battered yellow doors of the high school and caught sight of people either staring at me, or turning away, obviously not wanting to be caught just talking about me.

I favored the few students not staring, because that was closer to the norm of things, when people avoided eye contact like I was a leper or just looked right through me as if I wasn't there.

Bravely, or so I told myself, I marched down the hallway, making eye contact with the staring students, causing them to either look away quickly or gape. Making eye contact was not the norm.

By the time I got to my locker, I already knew what I was going to see. Annali was there, waiting for me, a huge smile on her pretty face. Wanting to recoil, but knowing I couldn't, I grudgingly finished my walk of shame and opened my locker. She was the only person so far today I didn't purposefully make eye contact with.

Suddenly I found myself swept up in a giant hug, the gesture somewhat alien to me. A squealing of "Kaaaaaat! I'm so glad you're here! Good morning!" hit my ears harshly, and I cringed.

"Hey, Annali. Why so happy?" The second the words left my mouth I wanted to suck them right back in. This would probably send her off on a tangent about some outfit she bought at the mall, or something I utterly didn't care about, that was making her happy. "Oh shit…" I muttered.

"Why, I'm happy because _you're_ here, silly! You know, you're so unique, I wish I could have my own look, but everyone would think I was a lunatic, and cant have that can we…" And she was off, telling me how much she loved my "adorbs unique style". Adorbs? Does she mean _adorable?_ The thought was so funny I laughed right out loud.

Apparently she thought I laughed at something she said, because she went, "I _know, _right?" and kept chattering away. My input wasn't needed with her keeping up the conversation.

As we walked, the stares from this morning turned into dirty looks, like somehow I had stolen her brain, causing her to hang out with me. An upset in the social order was setting everyone on edge; wannabe's wondering if this was their chance to enter a higher-ranking social circle, and popular people fiercely guarding their cliques.

It was kind of funny to watch, actually. A preppy looking junior eyed me as if I were her enemy, coming to steal away her friends and push her into social Siberia.

Then I saw my little group, and a small, involuntary smile crept across my face.

Callum stood in between Hunter, a tall, lean guy with long black hair and thick rimmed black glasses, and Maddie, a short, crazy little girl with black, purple, and green hair. Maddie and Hunter had been going out since 8th grade. Leaning against a locker was Kevin, a blonde-haired guy we befriended last year. He was truly beautiful, and could have been the most popular guy in our school. Which made me love him even more, because he chose us. And not them.

"Hey, Annali, how about you come and meet my friends?" I suggested, thinking maybe they could scare her off. But I was wrong.

"Ohhh! Of course I would like to meet your other friends!" she gushed. _Other_ friends? I wondered. Why did she call them my other friends? They were my only friends.

Grabbing my hand, she skipped up to them, and said a cheerful "Hi there! I'm sure Kat would be happy to introduce me to you."

The second she broke her vice-like grip on my hand, I scurried to Callum's side and leaned protectively against him.

He murmured softly in my ear, "Been attracting a lot of attention this morning, haven't we, Kat?"

Rolling my eyes, I said a quick "Guys, this is Annali Brooks." Like they didn't already know who she was. "Annali, this is Hunter, Maddie, Kevin, and Callum," pointing to each one in turn.

"Hello, Annali. It is _so_ nice to meet you." Maddie said in her velveteen voice, her cat-like eyes flashing mischievously. I knew she was up to no good, which instantly made me feel better.

But Annali was too busy staring at Kevin, who hadn't even acknowledged her presence yet. She probably hadn't imagined such beauty lived among us. Kevin shifted a little, and finally his gaze slid over to her, his expression indifferent.

"Hello Annali. A pleasure to meet you." And he held out a hand. Argh! Why did he have to say pleasure? It was going to get her all worked up! And _shaking hands?_ She's going to gush about this later, I know it.

Annali giggled, "Oh, the pleasure is all mine." And reached out a hand to catch his grasp. She glanced over at me, winking, and I saw the tiniest smirk on Kevin's face, directed at me. He was doing this to torture me!

Then her malevolent gaze then went to Callum, pressed against my side.

"Ohhh! What a cute couple you two make! Awwe…" I winced, and then glanced up at Callum, scared of his reaction. But he was smiling.

"Thanks," he said simply, still smiling at her. Just then the bell rang, making us all scatter to our classes.

The rest of the day dragged on, Social Studies totally sucking because Annali sat down right next to me, chattering away about how amazing Kevin is and how hot he is and Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. Damn him. I would have to think of a way to get back at him.

"Yeah," I started, interrupting her for the first time, "I think he's totally into you. When I saw him in the hallway he said, 'Hey, I was looking forward to seeing your…sexy…little friend'." The word sounded weird in my mouth, but it did the trick.

"OHMYGOSH, he did?! He called me _sexy_? Really? Do you think he'll ask me to prom??" She instantly started rambling again, which was fine with me because now it was about prom dresses, and not Kevin. The poor guy. I didn't think it would be stretched to prom, which was months away.

In Math, Callum and I passed notes as usual, but he seemed distracted. Like maybe something was on his mind. Was it Annali? Did he like her? Oh my god, what if they start going out and then I'll never being able to tell him how I feel and the rest of high school I'll spend moping, never meeting anyone, being forced to watch them make kissy-faces at eachother, and then I'll be by myself for the rest of my Callum-less life, and then grow old and rot alone and die and no one would come to my funeral and…

Kat. Stop it. Control yourself. This is getting way out of hand. Maybe he was actually paying attention to the Math class…No, that wasn't why he was distracted either. We had already learned most of this stuff and were waiting until next week, when we would both be moved up to Honors Math. There was no reason for him to be paying attention. I wish I could ask him what why he was distracted…

A note from him landed on my desk, and I unfolded it, reading: _Kat, you seem a little distracted right now. Is anything on your mind? You can tell me._

I almost laughed out loud in relief. This was _Callum_ that was in question here, the same Callum that was always by my side. I _could_ tell him anything.

So I wrote back: _Well, what do you think of Annali? _And tossed the slip of paper to his desk quickly, before I lost the nerve.

His reply came almost immediately, and I could almost see his smirk in the words. _Is that what your worried about? Is Katsunori Crane __**jealous**__? Wow, Kat, you always know how to catch me off guard. She's nice, I guess, but nothing past that._

I breathed audibly in relief, then looked over at him sheepishly to find him watching me, laughter in his eyes. Maybe today could be a good day after all.

Math was the last period of the day, so after getting our stuff, my little group made our way to the Language Arts room for detention. We had all gotten in trouble in one form or another. Hunter and Maddie from the last time detention was held in the Science room, when they fooled around with the equipment. Kevin was there for failing to comply with the dress code by wearing a spiked collar (for the third time in a row), and Callum and I for our note passing.

Once the teacher was sure he had made a long enough appearance in the detention room for it to count as "attending" us, he left us miscreants to ourselves and headed off to the teacher's lounge.

Seriously, how stupid are these teachers? Haven't they seen The Breakfast Club? Don't they know how dumb it is to leave a bunch of troublemakers in the room together, alone? But we were grateful for their lacking intellectual acuity, because it gave us all a chance to talk.

"So, what do you think Little Miss Peppy-Cheer is up to?" I began. I was instantly met by a number of responses, but I let Kevin speak first.

"Well, what if she really is being sincere in wanting to befriend you? Maybe she's not all evil, you know? Ever think of that?" His statement was received by first shocked silence at the suggestion she might not be evil, and then an outburst of protests, which I let Hunter take the lead in.

"We did think of that, Kevin, and it is certainly _not_ true. Why so sudden? There has to be some plot behind all this. It's just too weird."

Maddie intercepted his comment by saying, "No, Hunter, although we have definitely come to the conclusion she's evil, that doesn't mean she's an evil _mastermind._ I don't think she's smart enough to pull off a huge plot that will eventually humiliate Kat, or something. But that's something we need to think about. Why Kat?"

"Maybe she recognized the beautiful soul inside Kat, and was insanely jealous that her soul is so blackened by hate and popularity that she wanted to steal Kat's soul and take it for her own?" Callum suggested. We all laughed, thinking of Annali sucking out my soul and turning into something like a Dementor from Harry Potter.

"Thanks for the beautiful soul compliment, but I really don't think that's what it is…" I muttered. I couldn't think of any reasons.

"Hey, guys, sorry to rain on your evil little group parade, but detention is over. Time to leave." A guy with a purple spiked Mohawk informed us, and we grabbed our bags to go.

"Hey, that has potential as a group name." I pointed out as I walked with them to the parking lot.

"What does? Evil Little Group?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging.

"I like it!" Maddie said, grinning. If I had her approval, the rest of the group might agree.

But Kevin had to say, "No way, then our group name initials would be ELG, and that sounds, like, an elderly lady's arthritis medication, or a disease, or something. It would sound much cooler if the initials were GEL."

"What, and have our name be Group Evil Little?" Hunter queried, then nodded. "Yeah, that would be a cool name."

"Sure, why not. We are now known as Group Evil Little, or GEL for short. You guys are so weird." I stated, and they laughed at me and tousled my hair, completely agreeing.

Soon Kevin had climbed in his car, (he's a Junior and therefore has his license) with Hunter and Maddie in the back seat. I waited with Callum for his brother to pick him up, and he surprised me by giving me a small kiss on the cheek before leaving, causing me to blush.

"Bye, Callum! See you tomorrow!" I called out cheerfully (and stupidly) from the sidewalk, after his brother's retreating car.

I was still dizzy from that small kiss, but reminded myself to ask him why he had just said "thanks" to Annali after she complimented our cute couple-ness instead of explaining that we weren't a couple. All the way home, my head buzzed with the possibilities.

* * *

**YAY!! I'm just so happy chapter three exists at all, because my computer blue-screened about a half a second after i finished it, and i was freaking out thinking: DID I SAVE IT?? OMG, I DONT THINK I SAVED IT!! and by the time the computer rebooted i had been hyperventalating and was turning a pretty shade of blue. But its here, nice and safe and saved. Praise the god(s) AKA Carlisle! By the way, Mocha wants to tell you he says hi. He's here sitting on my lap eating peanut butter. Awwwe :S**

** Love & hugs & sugar & spazz,**

** Kuuanvang**


	5. CallumWednesday

Callum-Wednesday

**Gahh! I am sooo behind. I've just been so distracted lately, school just ended, blah blah blah, so I'll try to pick it up and write extra-fast over the next couple of days. So sorry it took so long. And please tell me if I make any mistakes, I'm a little grammar freak :D**

* * *

_I was peering over the jagged edge of a dark abyss, looking down, wondering what it would feel like to fall, and more importantly, how it would feel to land at the bottom. I would probably feel nothing, because I would be dead. Suddenly, I leaned too far and I tipped, flailing, suspended in the air for just a moment before falling head-over-heels into darkness. I opened my mouth to scream, but the sound was drowned out by a loud buzzing noise, shocking the airwaves around me as I fell…_

I landed with a small "oof" and a groan as I hit my head on the hard wood floor, waking from the impact. Reaching my hand up to my nightstand, I smacked my alarm clock until the incessant buzz stopped.

I got up and then gaped at the clock. I only had 15 minutes to get ready! ARGH! I never sleep in! Flying into high-speed mode, I dashed to the shower, skipping breakfast. My hair-straightening session was hasty, but good enough to pass, so I threw on the first pair of black jeans I could find with a long sleeved Batman shirt.

When I dashed down the stairs I realized I only had 3 minutes to get to school...the walk was usually about 15 minutes, since I stopped to watch squirrels and birds on the way. I could run it in 3, but my hair…I quietly debated with myself until I decided arguing in my head was just wasting more time.

A knock sounded on my door just before I was about to fling it open and dash through. I flung it open just as fast as I would have, and a shocked-looking (but very cute) Callum stood there, his hand still poised for another knock.

A smile spread across his face and he took my bag from my arms without a word, carrying it to his brother's car. I shut the door behind me and followed. Callum is definitely my savior.

When I climbed in the backseat, he turned around to look at me and said, "I thought you would need a ride today. Oh, and I have these too." And the blessed boy pulled out a brand-new box of strawberry pop tarts. I took them gratefully and decided it would be better to eat one at lunch. There was no time in the car.

"Callum, you're a lifesaver. But how did you know I would need a ride today? I always walk."

"Oh, I'm not really sure about that. I just sort of had this feeling. And about the pop tarts, well, I could tell you hadn't had any yesterday. So I decided to help you out," he answered with a soft smile.

"So I guess I'm getting better at telepathy, the practice has really paid off," I muttered sarcastically, "I had been sending out all these distress vibes, hoping people would realize I was in strong need of fruity breakfast pastries."

"Hey, I though I was your savior this morning. That's no way to thank me, muttering sarcastic things under your breath," he said with a mock frown, which then turned into a broad smile. "But then again, you're always more irritable and sarcastic when you haven't had your 'fruity breakfast pastries'."

I sighed. "Ugh, you're right Callum, I'm sorry. And you're my savior everyday, not just today." By this time we had arrived at school. Now I just had to wait for the opportune moment to ask Callum about his weird behavior lately.

The day passed with numerous Annali sightings, when she would stop me in mid-walk with a giant hug that I've now come to expect. Then she would squeal about how much fun we were going to have this weekend. Apparently the whole thing had turned into a sleepover with another one of her friends that I had yet to meet. This day was definitely pitched into hell. Ever since since school started up again, things have gone totally awry.

There have been no Kevin sightings so far, but I usually only saw him at lunch anyway, so that was at least normal. There were also a bunch of talking-tos with Hunter and Maddie, discussing whatever topics seemed vital each time. And many, many, Callum sightings. It would probably be wiser to count the times I hadn't seen him, which was only twice. He was always there, but never alone. I was getting anxious.

Impatience peaked into major frustration when I sat next to him at lunch. He was so close, yet so far, with all these people around. I could talk about anything with the group, but I wanted this one thing to be between just the two of us. The group noticed my grumpy-ness and tried feeding me the strawberry pop tarts.

"Come on, hun, eat the pop tart. Open wide!" Maddie ordered and pushed one against my closed mouth, "come ON! You know you wanna. It will make you feeel betterrr." But I refused to open my mouth, for fear everyting would spill out.

"Dude, she doesn't want the pop tart. Stop force-feeding her!" Hunter took it away from her, but that didn't end my suffering.

Callum looked at me worriedly and told the others we were going to the courtyard for a bit of fresh air. Gently but firmly grabbing my arm, he led me outside and to a quiet bench in the corner with no one around. But I stubbornly clamped my mouth shut, wanting him to talk first.

"Come on, Kat, you can tell me what's wrong," he pleaded, "tell me what's on your mind. Okay? I'm here. I can help fix it, if you let me."

He was just too adorable. I felt myself weakening, the tight position I had curled myself into loosened and I let out a sigh. Callum noticed it too, and with a soft smile he placed his arm around my shoulders and ordered me to talk.

And talk I did. Everything spilled out, and I rambled about how it drove me crazy with curiosity when he had just said "thanks" to Annali regarding our cute couple-ness, and how I had feared before that he liked Annali, and how the kiss on my cheek led me to become this giant confused mess, how I had been watching him the whole day trying to get him alone so we could talk.

All the while he listened, never interrupting, letting me get my rant out. I couldn't understand how he was being so patient. He probably thought I was going crazy and was in a fragile state of mind, and was letting me wear myself out before he calmly led me to the nearest mental facility, where the guys in white jackets would tie me up in a straight jacket and throw me in a spongy room. I really wouldn't be surprised.

When it was over, I sat with my chest heaving from talking so long, and I didn't dare look at him. I just leaned my head back and closed my eyes against the world.

"Oh, Kat. My poor, poor, little Kat, how could I let you get this tangled up?" he whispered, "I didn't mean to confuse you. And I want you to know, I don't like Annali. At all. And about the other things…well…" his voice faltered and I opened my eyes, to see his face close to mine. It looked like he was trying to tell me something with his eyes, something he couldn't say out loud, but I didn't get it. I wish I knew...

So I just shook my head and whispered back, "Okay, Callum. I feel better, now that I've gotten that all out. Thanks for all you've done, you really are my savior." I sighed again and tried to get up, but suddenly his grip had tightened on my shoulders. I looked over at him in puzzlement.

"Don't think I'm letting you leave yet, Kat. Lunch isn't over, and we still have a few things to settle." He said, and I sunk back down onto the bench, my eyes locked on the ground, waiting.

"Look at me, Kat. I want to know you're listening." He ordered, and I dragged my eyes away from the cobble-stoned courtyard path, wearily meeting his gaze.

His eyes were intense, depthless, and gazing steadily into mine. My arms burned to wrap around him, but I intertwined my fingers and kept them firmly in my lap. We had things to settle.

"Kat…" he began quietly, "I just…well…let me see...you know how I knew you would be late this morning? Well, I didn't _really_ know, it was just a guess, a hope, really. I had been running late too, because I was up late last night, pondering a few things. So I thought, maybe, you had pondered some things too…?"

He was right. Most of last night, even into the early hours of today, I had stayed awake turning things over in my mind and trying to make sense of what had happened between us. I battled back and forth between whether anything had happened at all and Callum was just being his usual quirky self, or something really had happened.

Now I knew something really had happened.

Nodding my head, I said, "Yes, I was awake for…awhile, last night. Pondering things, like you said." My voice dropped to a whisper. "About…whether or not something had…happened…between us."

I felt, rather than heard, him say what he said next, "Yes, Kat, something has definitely happened between us. For what I think is the better."

I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I opened them, to find the dark pools of his own eyes looking straight into mine, his face less than an inch away. I could feel his hot breath coming steadily on my neck, felt a whisp of his hair tickle my forehead.

I leaned forward.

Our lips connected and I closed my eyes. It felt like I had been starved of something for a long time and some merciful saint finally come along and let me quell my hunger. One soft kiss slid into another, and I felt his arms come around me, pulling me closer, so I leaned into him, reveling in the glorious feeling. I never wanted it to end.

I broke off for air just as the bell for lunch to end sounded, ringing across the courtyard. I groaned and opened my eyes, to look into Callum's deep gaze, a smile playing on his lips.

"I've wanted that for awhile, now." he breathed, "but I wanted to make sure you wouldn't run away."

**Ohh, so short : there will be more soon, probably later today, seeing as the only plans I have for today include cleaning out my ferrets "hiding places" and taking a shower. The rest will be filled with typing, typing, and more typing! :D I kind of jumped into the Callum-Kat scenorio because I was getting impatient. Tell me what you guys think **

**Love & hugs & sugar & spazz**

**Kuuanvang**


End file.
